Sephiroth (Dividing Lines)
Sephiroth is a major antagonist in Dividing Lines. He has an extreme vendetta against Cloud Strife, Zack, and Johnny. Appearance and Personality Sephiroth appears in his outfit from Crisis Core. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black clothing underneath. The top of his clothing underneath his uniform is split to reveal his chest, covered by crossing leather straps. At the bottom of the coat is the SOLDIER belt, seen also on Zack and Cloud in FF7. His hair is long and silver, in sharp contrast to Cloud's short, blonde hair. Sephiroth's personality is one of cold ruthlessness. Prior to his madness, he was not particularly anti-social, as he has friends in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. All the same, his cold exterior and professional attitude turns people away. Sephiroth is very intelligent, and is respectful to those he deems worthy, seen when he comends Johnny for his strength in Act II. Sephiroth is confident to the point of arrogance, but as the strongest SOLDIER alive, it could easily be argued he has the right to be. Well-spoken and somewhat graceful, Sephiroth is universally calm, collected, and in control. He can be frustrated and caught off his guard, but this rarely happens. He is highly cruel and delights in mentally torturing people, and in a reference to Advent Children, asks Johnny what he cherishes so he may simply take it from him. Story Act II: Revenge Johnny first encounters Sephiroth when using the Midgar subway. Sephiroth stops the train by standing in its way, then cutting through the train, causing it to explode. Johnny escapes the blast and duels Sephiroth, leading up to the plate. Sephiroth leaves after Johnny gets him to the Sector 7 plate. Sephiroth comends his skill with the Keyblade, saying it's even better than that boy he faced off two years ago. Sephiroth appears later in the Fields of Home, destroying the Ultima Weapon to retrieve a severed hand. When Johnny runs up to him, he says his "mother" is calling and says the word "Reunion." He then departs into a dark cloud, leaving Johnny with no idea what he meant. Act III: The End Sephiroth appears again in Twilight Town, this time grabbing a leg from the mansion. Johnny demands to know what Sephiroth meant by "Reunion," to which Sephiroth laughs. Sephiroth then explains the Jenova Reunion, where each piece of Jenova will return to one spot and Jenova will return. Sephiroth says his mother is the only one who can summon Meteor, which will allow Sephiroth to steal its power to become a god. Sephiroth departs after Gilgamesh appears, saying that he is simply "not interested in fighting a total nutjob." This is where the Grand World Sephiroth challenges come into play, where Johnny must defeat Sephiroth in every world he's ever been to. In the final battle on Meteor, Sephiroth battles Johnny one-on-one, destroying Meteor and taking the right to wield a Keyblade from Johnny. Sephiroth explains that he could only get the power from the inside of Meteor and that Johnny played right into his hands. He then jumps into Meteor's core and takes Meteor's power to become Safer∙Sephiroth, his final boss form from the original FF7. After his defeat, Sephiroth becomes a human once more, now showing his signature black wing. Sephiroth summons the Keyblade into his Masamune, creating his Keyblade, the One-Winged Angel. Johnny and Sephiroth fight one last time, before Johnny steals Sephiroth's Keyblade back and throws him into an immense hole inside Meteor, destroying it in the process. Sephiroth is never seen again. Trivia *A lot of the actions taken by Sephiroth in Ultimate Man were based on actions he took in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. His summoning Meteor and obsession with Jenova stemmed from Final Fantasy VII, and he delivers his famous line from Advent Children to Johnny during their final battle. *Although he is Cloud's main rival, he only battles him once in the whole story (excepting Dissidia Denique Incursio). Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Man